


Raspberry Tea

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, dave is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is sick. Extreme fluffiness ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Tea

“Dave, come to bed.” John called. he frowned, looking at his watch. To John’s dismay, it displayed the time 2:34 AM. Dave didn’t answer the younger one’s calls, so John went to Dave’s room and rapped on the door lightly. There’s no response.

“Daaave?” John hummed, cracking open the door slightly. Dave was hunched over in his office chair, on his Macbook doing something, probably drawing shitty comics. John also noticed that he had his headphones on and was wrapped in a blanket, but still shivering nonetheless.

John walked lightly over to Dave and tapped him on his shoulder. He jumped in fright but when he looked back, he saw John and his eyes softened. He pulled off his headphones. “What’s up, Johnny?”

John chuckled gently. “It’s late, Dave. And you’re sick. You need rest.”

Dave blinked a few times before responding, “I’m almost done.”

John sighed. “You can finish tomorrow, you know that, right? It’d be better if you finished tomorrow.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Dave chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I’m in the zone.”

John laughed again. “Fine, then. If you’re going to stay up, then I don’t want you to be cold.” he then went over to Dave’s bed and grabbed the duvet, messily wrapping it around Dave and giving him a little peck on the cheek while doing that. Dave smiled tiredly in response; obviously even too tired to even keep up a conversation.

“I’m also making us tea.” John stated as he left the room for the kitchen.

In the kitchen, John prepared Dave’s favourite tea, raspberry. He boiled it on the stove, making sure to add a lot of honey because Dave liked his tea sweet. Then, he poured the sugared liquid into 2 mugs, one for him and one for Dave. He hummed aimlessly and without tune on his way to Dave’s room to deliver his tea.

John opened the door carelessly, his eyes softened and his bottom lip pouting out as he saw Dave. He was slumped over his desk, his face on top of his arms resting on his keyboard. John held back a laugh as he set down the raspberry tea on Dave’s bedside table and tried to work out how he’d get Dave to bed.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, John worked out that he’d probably not be able to move Dave without waking him up, so he should just wake him up anyways. “Dave, wake up, sleepy baby.”

Dave stirred a bit, and slowly his long blonde eyelashes fluttered open. He squinted at John.

“Wha…” Dave yawned.

“It’s time for bed,” John said, closing the comic Dave was working on.

Dave, seeming to have forgotten everything about the drawing he wanted to do before bed, didn’t put up any resistance. “Carry me,” he grumbled.

John smiled at how cute Dave was when he was tired. “Okay.” John took Dave’s limp, exhausted body bridal style and Dave wrapped his hands around John’s neck. It was only a short walk to Dave’s bed, and John didn’t really want to carry Dave to his bed (he saw no reason for that anyway) so he carefully set Dave down on the tanner boy’s own bed and straightened the duvet and blankets, tucking Dave in. He kissed Dave’s forehead, and was about to leave for his own room when-

“Can you stay here tonight?” Dave’s small voice asked. John immediately grinned, nodding hastily. He jumped into bed with Dave, putting his arm around Dave’s shoulder and letting him snuggle into the crook of his arm.

“I love you, and I’ll take care of you, even if you can’t take care of yourself,” John whispered to Dave’s fragile form, but Dave was already slipping into a dreamless, quiet sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.   
> (:


End file.
